The present invention relates generally to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly to an electronically controlled roaster oven with a digital control assembly attached to the base thereof in a spaced apart relationship such that there is a gap between the assembly and the base to allow airflow around and through the assembly for cooling the electronic circuitry within the assembly.
Roaster ovens used for preparing and cooking food are well known in the art. The conventional roaster oven includes a main body and a cover that fits on the main body of the oven. The main body typically includes a bottom portion or base with sidewalls extending upwardly therefrom to create an open cavity for a cookwell to be inserted therein. Handles are typically attached at opposite ends of the outer sidewalls of the main body for ease in carrying the roaster oven. The cover also includes a handle attached to the top thereof. The cover typically rests on an upper edge or inner rim of the cookwell during cooking, and to keep food warm before serving. The cover is removed from the main body of the roaster oven during the serving of food and during cleaning.
Most prior art household electric cooking appliances, such as roaster ovens, slow cookers or crock-pots are not electronically controlled. Typically, the cooking appliance is merely plugged into an AC outlet with a power cord and turned on. The cooking temperature, if controlled at all, is controlled with a knob on the front of the appliance that will set the cooking temperature between low, medium, and high. The cooking time is generally not set or controlled by the appliance. It is most often left up to the person cooking to monitor the cooking time.
With the advent of smaller electronics and electronics packaging, these small household cooking appliances are becoming much more sophisticated and complex. In fact, electronically controlled cooking appliances with programmable cooking temperatures and cooking times are becoming more common place. However, a problem exists with locating or placing electronics on or in close proximity with a heat generating cooking appliance. The electronics must be kept cool enough to prevent failures and low reliability.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electronically controlled roaster oven with a digital control assembly attached thereto such that the electronics within the digital control assembly remain cool and reliable.
Therefore, in view of the problems associated with the prior art cooking appliances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooking apparatus, which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronically controlled cooking apparatus with a digital control assembly attached thereto such that the electronics within the digital control assembly remain cool and reliable. It is another object of the invention to provide an electronically controlled cooking apparatus having a digital control assembly attached thereto in a spaced apart relationship, allowing airflow around the digital control assembly, keeping it cool. Another object of the invention is to provide a cooking apparatus having a simple design for removing or channeling heat away from a digital control assembly fastened to the base of the cooking apparatus. These and other objects are met by the roaster oven of the present invention.
The present invention provides a cooking apparatus, such as a roaster oven, comprising a main body, a cover for covering the main body, and a control assembly for controlling operation of the cooking apparatus. The main body includes a base with upwardly extending sidewalls creating an open cavity within the main body of the cooking apparatus for receiving a cookwell therein. The cover includes a handle attached to a top portion of the cover. The sidewalls include handles located at opposite ends of the main body to facilitate carrying of the cooking apparatus. The cookwell includes sidewalls with an upper edge and a flange extending around the periphery of the sidewalls. The control assembly is preferably attached to the bottom of the base with a control panel extending outwardly therefrom for programming operation of the cooking apparatus.
A recessed pocket is formed in the bottom of the base for receiving the control assembly therein. The recessed pocket, formed toward the front of the bottom of the base, includes two opposed sidewalls, a rear wall, a top wall, and an open front. The control panel covers the open front of the recessed pocket, while extending outwardly therefrom. The recessed pocket is preferably larger than the outer dimensions of the control assembly, so that when the control assembly is mounted within the recessed pocket and fastened to the bottom of the base, the control assembly is in a spaced apart relationship with respect to the recessed pocket, creating a gap between the control assembly and the recessed pocket, thereby allowing airflow around the control assembly.
The control assembly includes a housing with a top portion and a bottom portion having a plurality of slotted openings extending therethrough for allowing airflow through the assembly. The gap between the control assembly and recessed pocket, and the slotted openings extending through the control assembly housing allow for convection cooling of the control assembly during operation of the cooking apparatus.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent to those skilled in the art from the accompanying drawings and detailed description thereof